Papyrus The Skeleton
Papyrus is a character in the 2015 indie-game Undertale. He is a skeleton and the younger brother of Sans. About him Papyrus is a tall anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure in contrast to his brother's more rounded skull, which is just not even close to the real thing, his mouth is in a smile shape most of the time, and his eyes are pupil-less vertical slits with his expressions being formed mostly by his skeletal pseudo-brows. He wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body", which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims and embroidered with a symbol, a rough red scarf-like cloth around his neck, red gloves trimmed with gold, blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots. Papyrus is loud and flamboyant, presents a confident charismatic image of himself, tends to work hard, and despite his brash personality, he is very kind at heart, extremely optimistic and innocent, occasionally rather oblivious and non-observant, and overwhelmingly determined at his dreams because he waited and begged from midnight to morning to be accepted into "royal guard training". He can be cunning at times, especially when he uses reverse psychology to trick others around him. He is actually pretty tough, but doesn't have the heart to be a warrior and be given fighting lessons, instead he was given cooking lessons because he is too innocent and nice to join the royal guard. He really likes spaghetti and cooks it in his spare time, though many people seem to think that he's not very good at it and describing the taste as "indescribable". Sans says that ever since Papyrus started taking lessons, his culinary talents have improved greatly, and that in a year, his food might even be "edible." Even though Papyrus is obsessed with capturing humans to accomplish his dream of becoming a royal guard, he does genuinely care about people through keeping them out of danger and worrying about their well-being when they escape his shed when he captures them. Papyrus also has a good relation with his older brother Sans, though sometimes both disagree with each other's habits because the former often yells at the latter to stop being so lazy and he detests his brother's many skeleton puns, the two of them care about each other a lot. Sans refers to Papyrus as "cool" and concurs without second thoughts, while Papyrus often cleans up after Sans and states that Sans is lucky to have such a "cool guy" taking care of him. Sans cares deeply for Papyrus, a fact made especially evident should someone decide to kill Papyrus, and if they would do so, Sans would denounce them as a "dirty brother killer". Papyrus is known as COOLSKELETON95 on the UnderNet social network and has 111 followers, and sometimes Sans will "hack" his brother's profile page, and someone who doesn't even know Sans will think he is a troll because he enjoys besieging Papyrus' online persona with puns in a goofy font. Papyrus tells Sans he's frustrated about his napping all night, at which, Sans corrects him by saying, "I think that's called sleeping." Papyrus himself rarely sleeps in spite of having a bed himself, this means that he does only 20-minute naps and if you call him,at night, day, afternoon, or morning, he always answers the phone. In spite of being a skeleton, Papyrus wears clothes, eats food, and doesn't seem to be the least bit inconvenienced by the whole 'lack of flesh' thing. Family Dr. W. D. Gaster (father, deceased) Carolina the skeleton (mother, deceased) Hazel Griggs (wife) Desdemona the skeleton (daughter) Constantia the skeleton (daughter) Sans the skeleton (brother) Katelynn Fisher (sister-in-law) Kozuka the skeleton (nephew) Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media, Papyrus is exactly seven foot tall, and even though he might appear to be a big and confident guy who intimidates people who have the same true personality as him and apparently makes them too shy to speak, he is such a sweetheart once you get to know him, because he is an innocent and optimistic goofball who is a coward, very gentle, nurturing, and soft, fun loving, bubbly, happy, good hearted, and up for a laugh. However, if he knows that someone is up to no good, he tries to play down the situation in an attempt to turn a negative into a positive. When he loses his temper, he can feel his magic start to surge through him as the air pressure starts to crackle, while jolts of orange light shoot like electric currents throughout the area. A dark look appears on the skeleton's face, as a bright orange glowing pupil appears in his right eye socket, which makes jagged bones shoot out of the ground before an enemy to halt their movements, a cage of bones can surround them and start enclosing in on them, and a large monstrous-looking skeletal hand appears out of thin air, grasping anyone in it's grasp. He is married to a human woman named Hazel Griggs, and they met during her sophomore year at Willowbrook college. Papyrus and Hazel are the proud parents of identical twin daughters, Desdemona and Constantia. Papyrus is a member of the Benevolent Beanies. His teammates are: Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, Sabrina1985, and Brainiac Adam. The gallery of pictures Papyrus and Sans 2.png Papyrus and Sans.png Sans and Papyrus.png Papyrus The Skeleton.png Sans and Papyrus 2.png Sans and Papyrus 3.png Papyrus and Sans 4.png Sans and Papyrus 5.png Sans and Papyrus 4.png Ainz and Papyrus.png Jack Skellington and Papyrus.png Papyrus The Skeleton 2.png Sans and Papyrus by Sabrina1985.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by Sabrina1985 Sans and Papyrus by kittykat237.png|Sans and Papyrus drawn by kittykat237 Papyrus by Lapis Mirror.png Papyrus and Sans by siondert626.png Papyrus the skeleton and Hazel Griggs by Springs-and-things.png|Papyrus with his girlfriend Hazel drawn by Springs-and-things Papyrus the skeleton by SJRGamer.png|Papyrus drawn by SJRGamer Trivia In the Japanese dub of Undertale, Papyrus' name is "パピルス", which is romanized as "Papirusu", and pronounced as "Pa-pi-ru-su" Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists